As the leisure time of the average person continues to grow, more and more opportunities for entertainment have been developed. In the past, board games were relatively popular until the advent of electronic entertainment such as television. Even so, specialized board games based upon role playing or various forms of conflict are enjoying increased popularity. There are many aspects of play which simply cannot be enjoyed by means of electronic devices.
In the relatively recent past, an increasing number of people have become interested in their racial and/or ethnic heritages. In the U.S., the availability of African-American, native American, European-American, and other cultural artifacts and customs have increased steadily recently. However, while various board games have been developed relating to specialized occupations or simulating various more physical activities or games, few, if any, have been developed which relate to the racial or ethnic background of certain groups of people. This area is especially lacking in board games relating to native American peoples, particularly a game which includes elements of physical skill, knowledge and chance. As an example of the above, it is generally known that a popular game among many native American Indian tribes or groups was that of rolling a hoop (generally formed of willow or other pliable wood) along the around and attempting to toss a pole (representing a spear) through the hoop. The game was valuable for more than the mere competitive challenge among one's peers, for it simulated the climax of the hunt in which a spear is thrown at (probably running) game. A player skilled at the "hood and pole" game would likely also be a skilled hunter.
The need arises for a board game which includes elements of native American culture, and requires physical skill and knowledge of the players of the game. The game must also include an element of chance in order to broaden the possibility of winning among players having different levels of knowledge or skill. The game must be relatively simple to play, thus enabling relatively young persons to play the game and thereby passing along native American knowledge to those persons at an early age.